Naruto's new love
by asianvang13
Summary: Sakura comes close to killing Naruto after the final battle of Naruto and Sasuke see what happens when Ino helps Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

It was a gloomy day in the villiage hidden in the leaves sakura was at the gate waiting for a certain blond haried ninja to come back to the had been almost two days since he left to bring back her long time crush and she had gone to the gate hoping that she would be able to see her long time crush and blond haired teamate so that they could be a team had to pray that this time he would come back and stay for good she couldn't let him leave again so she had to pray she wanted them all to be back on the same again she always thought about the memories of Team then Kakashi had shown up and asked "Sakura whats going on you seem down and you aren't hiding it so please tell me I am your sensei after all".Sensei it's just that Naruto and Sasuke haven't come back yet and i'm getting worried about them I know Naruto said to not come and help but I can't just sit here and wait for them I am there teamate after all so I want to go and help.

(Flashback)

WAIT ARE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS SASUKE-KUN HAS GOTTEN STRONGER TOO YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT sakura just sat there in silence just thinking about those words Sakura said to him he felt like he was just put back in dead last. **Hey Kit lets just leave now and kill the Uchiha smug what if he decides to run off again then what we would've brought him back for nothing.** Shut up Kurama He isn't some smug and if I killed him I would've broken the promise I made to Sakura-chan and I never go back on my word you should know that by now and if he runs off I will keep trying until he comes into the light and stays there so please help me with this Kurama. **Fine Kit I will help you after all we are partners we stick together no matter what happenes so lets do this you Kurama .**

Sakura-chan I know he has gotten strong but I have also gotten stronger and I am known as the strongest Ninja in the world but me and Sauske have gotten on the same level as Shinobi and I will use all my power that I have obtained and use it to fufill my promise to you acutlly think that you and Sauske-kun are on the same level as shinobi please tell me you are I said it before I will fufill my promise to you before I die or else I wouldn't be a proud shinobi if I died so i'm going to do this.

(End of Flashback)

Naruto actully thinks he is on the same level as Saskue-kun he must have been drunk or the thing you should know about Naruto is that he is the son of the foru...LOOK ITS THEM SENSEI.A beaten Naruto was carrying his childhood freind on his back even though it was gving him more pain his clothing was teared apart and he had all of his bones broken and a huge hole through his chest due to Sauske's chidori pirceing through him he was on the verge of was at his limit and was just about to give up but jus then he heard a loud scream of a familliar kunoichi it was Sakura running toward them and Kaskashi right behind her all Naruto could do was show a very weak smile hey sakur...just then Naruto was out cold.

 **Hey Kit get up KIT you there don't play with me this is not the time.**

It's okay Kurama i'm alright I guess I just need to recover and you don't need to help this time someone will eventully come an heal me or take me to the hospital so it's okay.

 **Whatever you say Kit just promise me you won't die that would be disater.**

I won't Kurama that's a promise I will keep just then Naruto awoke and saw he was looking at the ceiling and saw he was in the hospital his whole body covered inn bandages he still had the whole in his chest he was still weak and couldn't move well really he couldn't move at all when he heard the door open he saw a kunoichi wearing a short purple top that came up to the bottom of her chest and a very short purple Naruto looked up at her face she was shocked and he couldn't see clearly but he thought he saw a few tears escape her eyes as she ran over to him and hugged him you baka she whispered in his ear and as soon as she said that Naruto's mind snapped and he knew who it was Ino-chan he whispered is that was happy that Naruto was okay after the Pain invasion Ino saw something in him that she never saw before and that was he would always care and put his freinds before him devoloped feelings for him after that and would try to make time so they could hang out during that time Ino was always happy one time she had spied on him and saw that he was alone always he got respect from the villigers but he would never have someone come and ask him to hang out, after the war Ino saw Naruto as the protecter of the shinobi wanted to have a life where Naruto would be her's and only her's she loved him not for his fame but for who he is as a person when he over heared his and Sakura's conversation she was mad and sad mad because Sakura had said that Sasuke was stronger then Naruto when Naruto saved Sakura numerous times when Sasuke was gone or couldn't save because Naruto was going to leave and there might die just to keep a promise that Sakura had asked him to do and almost died then she heared something she never thought she would hear in her life he said Ino-chan she turned a bright red and buried her face into his sholder so he couldn't see her.

Ino-chan if you keep sqeezing me like that I won't be able to breath so if you could stop I would be eternally gratefull to had no choice but to let him go she looked straight down and Naruto was confused hey Ino are you okay you look like you have a fever he put his hands on her forhead and she immedietly rushed out of the room leaving a confused Naruto behind was it something I then Sakura walked in with a look showing she was empty Naruto looked happy and said Sakura-chan I did it I fufilled my promise to yo...Naruto was punched right through the hospital ceiling and was sent a couple of blocks away and landed right beside a shocked and scared was walking through the streets of Konaha thinking about what happened when suddenly something got cratered in the ground right beside her she checked to see who it was when the smoke cleared she saw a very wounded Naruto on the verge of screamed and suddenly went to heal him but he grabbed her hand and said Ino i'm at my last moments here and I want to tell you something that i've been wanting to tell you (coughs out blood)Naruto just let me heal you you'll be alright tears are know flowing out of Ino's eye's please Naruto Ino but this is it for me I can be with my Mom and Dad know but before I go I want to tell you something what is it Ino asked Ino Yamanaka I Love You Naruto put his hands to her cheeks and smiled as he drifted away NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NARUTOOOOOOOO Ino yelled as soon as she said that Sakura apeared and was angry INO-PIG GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY it was Ino's turn to be mad she drew a kunai charged at Sakura and Sakura charged up a fist and was going to hit Ino this is what you get Ino-pig Ino just smilled knowing she would be with Naruto so she closed her eyes waiting for the blow but when she opened her eyes she saw Naruto...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto-kun wha... it's okay Ino-chan thank's to you I was able to live. _ **Naruto was in chakra mode he was holding the powerful punch that Sakura was going to use to kill Ino.**_ Sakura you reilize if that punch would've landed it would've killed Ino-chan and if you lay a finger on her i'll show no mercy towards you if you can't get over the fact that I hurt Saskue then you must not be ready to a shinobi Sasuke tried to kill me he wouldn't listen to what I have to say he only attacked me why can't you see UP NARUTO Sasuke-kun would never try to kill a comerde he was being controlled by the cursed seal you should know that by now Sasuke-kun is so much better then you he isn't dead last he is not an idiot like you he's strong unlike you he protected me from Garra when you did nothing he was just trying to say nice things about you so thta's why he said that you protected me when actully Sasuke-kun know that his curse seal is gone right Sakura?Sakura couldn't believe those words she just heard Naruto could be lying she thought to hersellf how would he know just then Naruto cut her from her thoughts your probably wondering how I know this I know because he told me when we were fighting and I caught a glimpse at the spot where he had the curse mark before it wasn't then Naruto was out of chakara mode he felt nothing but pain troughout his entire body but he still held on Sakura took this as her chance to hit him she charged up another punch and punched him in the gut making him cough blood lots and lots of blood Ino stood there furious with Sakura she didn't know what to do stop Sakura from killing him or save Naruto the one she loved she still had her kunai out so she charged at Sakura and stabbed her in her stomach.

Sakura stood there pain in her stomach as she looked at Ino with a suprised look on her face Ino you ask why you hurt and almot killed Naruto the man I love the most Ino said tears pouring out her eyes if you hurt him i'll make sure you regret it she backed away from Sakura then went to Naruto's side she didn't notice that Sakura was going to stab her when Tsunade and Jiraya showed up at the scene Jiraya took hold of Sakura's wrist and Tsunade went to Naruto's side soon later Jiraya went to the boy's side Tsunade was healing him and she had tears in her eye's whats wrong the toad sanin asked Tsunade looked at him and said he's on the verge of death right now Ino had heared this and started helping Tsunade and also crying Jiraya stood there frozen the kid he trained the kid that was like a son to him was on the verge of let him die he's just a demon who doesn't know about love or knows his place in life Sakura said she blinked then she was sent all the way into the Hokage mansion by non other then Tsunade SHUT UP SAKURA Tsunade said in a cruel voice she went back to healing her blond Gaki she turned around to see Naruto and Ino hugging and tears pouring down her face,seeing the scene Tsunade couldn't help but cry she just stood there Jiraya put a hand on her sholder and said lets go she nodded and they left the two blonds Ino had whispered why did you save I was coming to be with you then i'm glad I came to save you then my flower princess Ino blushed at the new name he called her she buried her self deep in his neck to hide be pink blush from him Ino I have to go back to the hospital and sit there again Naruto said in a pouty voice Ino just laughed and said does my foxy man have to go so soon she said in a playfull sad voice Naruto laughed your more then welcome to come stay with me there I would apprecitiate the company my flower princess he whispered in her ear Ino blushed you walk or should I have someone come and get you Ino asked in a concerned voice nah I can do this on my own but I would apreiciate your company if you don't mind sure why not I mean your my fox prince after all how could I say no to you your so cute when your like this you -chan how can anybody be cuter then you though I mean everything about you is preatty and perfect I mean you are my flower princess after all Ino-chan Ino felt her face turn a bright red as she hid herself in Naruto's neck but Naruto still saw her blush see I told you my flower princess your cuter then anyone no matter what.

When they got to the hospital Naruto got put in a room only him Ino and the other doctors could enter (not including Sakura)Ino asked how long Naruto would be in the hospital the doctor said in about a few days he should be went home grabbed some cloths and told her mother that she wuld be staying with a friend at the hospital her mother agreed and as Ino arrived she saw that Naruto was sleeping on a king sized bed snuggeled up on one side Ino giggled seeing her fox prince cuddled up she saw a scroll and opened up to read it "Dear my flower princess I hope that you will keep me warm tonight it gets really cold in the hospital at night and I don't want to be in here longer that would be a pain anyways please keep me company tonight and I left most of the blanket for you so you don't catch a cold anyways i'm getting tired i'll see you tommorow I love you".Ino was blushing she kept reading those last three words over and over he he he HE LOVES ME YAYYY I thogught he was just saying to make me feel better but he actully does Ino was cut from her thought when she heard a cute yawn from Naruto she giggled when she heard his yawn then she heard him speak Ino-chan i'll protect you no matter what then we can get married and live a happy life together I love you my flower princess turned red as can be whhhhaaaa...Ino heard her heart thumping fast Ino-chan are you okay your red oh no did I get you sick i'm really sorry don't hit me huh Ino-chan?

 **Kit let me tell you what to do i'll help you snap her out of her thought Kurama had a very foxy grin on his face.**

What do you have in mine Kurama and please not anything sexuall I just confessed my love towards her.

 **rubbpeoples neck that is really sensitive go up to her and bite her there that should work.\**

Uhh are you sure I don't want to her hurt her i'd feel bad if I did so I just want to make sure.

 **JUST DO IT KIT! do you want her to stay like that forever.**

Okay okay i'll do it Kurama.

Uhh Ino-chan Naruto said walking up to her he pocked her cheek gently sweating madly about what he was about to guess i'll have to do it he went up to her and slowly aproched her bringing his head down to her neck and gently bit it Ino was in her own world she was dreaming of Naruto and her living a happy life when she felt plessure flow through her body Ahhh Naruto-kun she moaned then she was out caught her in his arms then brought her to the king sized bed and layed her down gently he then layed down next her holding her in his arms as he drifted away to woke up early next morning to that Ino was holding him tightly as she had used his chest as a pillow she was sleeping peacfully as Naruto tried to move she tightened her grip making it impossible for him to move he smilled at the fact that he was so lucky to have Ino at his sides he finally experinced love in his life he ws so happy he kissed her cheek causing her to awake purring and rubbing her face on his chest hey sleepy head how did you sleep?Well I had the best pillow in the world so it pains me to wake up she said in a pouty voice well I feel better so I think i'm going to go get some fresh air and say hi to baa-chan do you have to work at the flower shop today Naruto yes I think so I get off around 6 so maybe we can hang out if you don't mind I really want to see again today if you don't mind asked Ino sure i'll come by at 7 you don't need to wear anything fancy cuz I probably won't so just telling you now okay i'll look forward to seeing tonght my fox i'll see you later my flower princess I love you with that said he dissapeard in a cloud of smoke as Ino left the room to go tell the doctors that Naruto was ready to leave so they didn't freak out when they found out he was gone and go babaling to the Hokage about him being was running to the Hokage tower when he arived he jumped through the window and when he saw what baa-chan and ero-sennin were doing he gagged in his mouth they were flirtng with eachother not noticing Naruto was in front of them AHHHHHHHHHHHH that's gross please stop it so I don't die Naruto said.

The two saw Naruto and laughed Naruto had saw the worst thing in his life two old people i'm actully glad your here Tsunade said getting serious we need to tell you something very important Naruto also now getting serious what is it baa-chan Naruto I think it's time you know the truth about everything about you and who you are and your parents Jiraya said in a serious was surprised shocked today was the day he would learned everything he had wanted to learn since he was a kid really Naruto said in a serious slash shocked tone hai the two sannin said Tsunade pulled out a medium sized wooden box from her desk and handed it to Naruto only you should be able to open it just get bite your thumb and place it on the box it should open did exactly that when he opened it he saw two scrolls and at the bottom 5 three pronged kunai's he opened the first scroll and read what it said.

Naruto if your reading this then somebody must have told you about this so listen carefully My name is Minato Namakazei i'm your father you mother is named Kusina Uzamaki the reason I sealed the nine tails inside of you is because I thought you woul be able to control it and I hope you haved by now I wanted you to be treated as a hero of the villiage so I hope you are if you look at the bottom of the the box you should see some of the kunai that I have used in my time so I hope you can use them like I did and I also put some stuff in the other scroll for you to use I really hope your enjoying your ninja life and me and your mother wished that we could see you grow up and be with you every step of the way and hope that you are being a good kid and being a good freind me and your mother love you very much Naruto your mother wishes that you have a found a perfect women that you love and hopes she cares about you too we love you Naruto and take Naruto closed the scroll he was crying Tsunade and Jiraya looked sad as well to see there blond Gaki in a sad state but he soon stopped the tears and put on his smile e opened the second scroll to see that there was verious types of jutu's in the scroll as well as some top sealling techniechs at the end there was something sealed inside the scroll as he unsealled it he saw a white sage coat with red flames on the bottom and said yellow flash with red writing going down the and Jiraya looked very surprised to see Minato's coat sealed inside of the scroll he closed the scroll put it back in the box and closed it baa-chan ero-sennin thank you for this and with that he dissapered he went back to his aprtment to to put the box away he grabbed the kunai and the scroll with techniechs in it he put his sage coat in his closet he then saw the first scroll fall out of his pocket it opened Naruto saw an adress on it and called apon his clones he tol them to start sealing stuff in scrolls while he sent one the adress he went to get stuff for tonight for him and he was done moving in and getting everything set up he began to make his way to the flower shop smilling about tonight with him and Ino.


End file.
